Christmas fairyscene
by Marymeul
Summary: Magic Christmas story


РОЖДЕСТВЕНСКАЯ ФЕЕРИЯ

Название: Рождественская феерия

Автор: Меримиул

Пейринг: отсутствует

Рейтинг: общий, G

Предупреждение: Тем, кто не верит в чудеса читать противопоказано!

Комментарии: Лучше всего читать вечером перед сном

Жанр: общий (хотя скорее - сказка)

Отношение к критике: Вам ведь, правда, понравилось?

Дисклаймер: Мой только снег! Остальное делите сами.

Посвящается: Всем, кто умеет радоваться жизни.

Саммари: Вечер… Рождество… Безмятежно кружащийся за окном снег… Согласитесь, в такой день возможны любые чудеса! Особенно, если за дело берется Гермиона Гренджер.

Волшебство – это то, что окружает нас каждый день. Это то, что озаряет наши сердца, делая их добрее и отзывчивее. Это то, что мы ищем всю свою жизнь, то так и не находим, просто потому, что ищем не там. Это то, во что мы все верим не зависимо от национальностей и вероисповеданий, рас, религий, цветов кожи, политических или философских взглядов. Волшебство – это то, на что мы надеемся с первого вздоха и до последней связной мысли в нашей жизни. Волшебство – это частичка нас самих, даже если мы отказываемся признать это. И как печально, если мы сами его губим…

Почему-то всегда, когда падает снег, мне хочется услышать звон колокольчиков. Я смотрю вокруг, старательно вглядываюсь в окружающую и обволакивающую всех и вся темноту, и внимательно выслушиваюсь. И в этот миг нет ничего важнее той тишины, которую я чувствую вокруг себя, того покоя, который ощущаю, слушая только свое собственное сердцебиение, того чувства бесконечности, когда вижу вокруг лишь мириады медленно кружащихся снежинок, и той смешной и нелепой надежды – все же услышать слабый перезвон колокольчиков, разливающийся в этой тишине, едва уловимый звук, подобный звону горного хрусталя, такого же чистого и нескончаемо прекрасного, как этот кружащийся снег. И все проблемы исчезают, меркнут, все становиться возможным, остается лишь бесконечность и Ты, способный на любые прекрасные безумства…

Согласитесь, ведь в этой жизни возможно все!

Вот уже третий день шел снег. Конечно, снегом в конце декабря никого не удивишь, но было в нем что-то… Возможно, что именно поэтому, Гермиона Гренджер, ученица школы колдовства Хогвартс и староста одного из его факультетов – Гриффиндор, сидела этим вечером у окна и смотрела в окно. Стемнело уже давно, хотя, из-за обильной облачности в последние месяцы, по-настоящему светло и не было. Зато был он – снег. Вот уже которые сутки он просто падал, медленно кружился за окном, выписывая умопомрачительные пируэты, затейливо порхал, играя в неведомую никому игру, и все ради того, чтобы вызвать добрую улыбку…

Рождественские каникулы… Рождество… Есть в нем что-то, что никому не подвластно – желание приносить ближнему радость и улыбку, счастье и любовь, забыть о боли, тоске и одиночестве, и хотя бы на один миг вычеркнуть их из нашей жизни.

Вот только кругом пусто – каникулы! И нет совершенно никого, все давно разъехались по домам…

Гермиона сидела в большом кресле возле окна и, глядя в окно, размышляла. Человек думает большую часть своей жизни, так что в этом нет ничего удивительного, хотя для некоторых, мышление имеет несколько иной смысл. Девушка полностью погрузилась в свои мысли, поэтому не слышала шагов, не совсем тихо приближающихся сзади…

– Ааааа!… – громоподобно разнеслось по комнате. После чего по помещению разлился звонкий и задорный смех, а перед взором старосты предстало три молодых человека и девушка.

– Негодники! – укоризненно заметила Гермиона, ласково поглядывая на друзей. – Принесли?

– А что нам за это будет?

– Ничего, Рон! Ассио!

Пергамент, который до этого являлся самым большим сокровищем для парня, незамедлительно переплыл в руки к молоденькой ведьмочке.

– Спасибо, что раздобыли. Это все?

– Да, так, как ты и просила. Список всех, кто остался в школе на каникулы, – улыбнулся подруге самый знаменитый из всех когда-либо и после чего-либо выживших мальчиков, Гарри Поттер. – Вот только зачем?…

– Мне лично тоже интересно! – добавила рыжеволосая Джинни. – Не то, чтобы я сплетничала, но любопытство, знаешь ли…

Гермиона внимательно смерила их пристальным и строгим взглядом, очень знакомым всем присутствующим: после него она обычно становилась копией МакГонагалл…

– А мне было все равно! – тут же заверил ее еще один парень, Симус Финнеган. – Я даже и не спрашивал!

– За это я благодарна тебе еще больше, – к удивлению всех, добродушно усмехнувшись, ответила девушка. – А вам надо быть менее любопытными – это к добру не доводит! Это в основном приводит к неприятностям.

– Но, Гермиона!…

– Никаких «но»!

– Но ты же что-то замышляешь…

– В свое время вы все узнаете.

И еще раз для профилактики строго взглянув на всех присутствующих, девушка, высоко вскинув носик, пошла в свою комнату. Перед тем, как совсем скрыться за дверью, она оглянулась:

– А за список большое спасибо. Вы мне очень помогли… Облегчили задачу.

– Какую? – тут же вырвалось у Рона, но Гермиона уже этого не услышала из-за плотно, очень плотно закрытых дверей. Как не услышала и обреченного вздоха Гарри, и веселого хихиканья Джинни, и всего того, что слышать не пожелала. То, что девушке было надо, она крепко сжимала в своих руках, удовлетворенно улыбаясь: пергамент с колонкой имен, занесенных разными разборчивыми и не очень почерками, список всех учеников, не покинувших школу на праздник. Таковых всегда было не очень много, но они всегда были. И тот факт, что среди них была и Гермиона, в этом году должен был значить очень много!…

Рождественский дух посетил девушку недавно и очень неожиданно. Она всю ночь просидела у окна, глядя на кружащийся снег, и думала о приближающемся празднике. Праздник, он тогда истинный праздник, когда он у тебя в душе, в каждом помысле, в светлой и радостной улыбке, которую без всякой лишней скромности и условностей ты даришь каждому встречному, знакомому и не очень… И раз уж именно такой праздник поселился в сердце Гермионы, она решила разделить его со всеми (не зависимо от того «за» они будут, или «против»). Тем более что «всех» было не так уж и много: семеро с Гриффиндора, трое с Хаффлпаффа, пятеро с Равенкло и шестеро из Слизерина. Итого – двадцать один человек, плюс основной преподавательский состав из восьми человек. Так, как надо!

Но главным во всей этой затее было не выяснить точное количество всех участников Рождествеского ужина, хотя это было и одним из важнейших условий!, а то, что мисс Гренджер отказывалась в течение всего дня говорить своим друзьям – она решила устроить праздник. Пусть небольшой, пусть не шикарный, пусть без блеска и сверкающей мишуры (Дамболдор любит и сам все устроит!), но праздник всех и для всех, маленькое торжество по случаю рождения невинного младенца под яркой далекой звездой… Так приятно подарить людям хотя бы немного ласки, уюта и заботы, домашнего тепла, а главное, сделать что-то, что «должны делать и так, но просто еще не додумались!». И как самый большой специалист по организации того, «как должно быть», Гермиона с энтузиазмом взялась за все приготовления. Так только она точно определилась с целями и задачами, настало время приступить к их выполнению. И часто поглядывая на пергамент, девушка перелистывала громоздкие тома древних и очень мудрых книг, останавливаясь на сделанных ею ранее заметках.

И в этом нет ничего удивительного! Все, что решила сделать Гермиона – это проявить внимание и участие к каждому, подарить маленький, но знаковый подарок. Но где найти для этого деньги? Да и зачем искать, если ты – одна из талантливейших ведьм курса? И потом, до самого праздника оставалось всего каких-то пара часов…

Поэтому, вооружившись всем своим жизнелюбием, целеустремленностью, рассудительность и талантом, девушка рылась в книгах, ища то, что поможет ей, расскажет как трансфигурировать задуманные ею вещи.

Спускаясь на ужин, Гриффиндорка хитро улыбалась, но отказывалась что-либо пояснять друзьям. Почему? Просто хотела подольше их помучить. Да и еще один ворчливый голосок в голове все время твердил, что «кто хотел, мог бы и сам догадаться», но, видимо, не сумел…

Гермиона не первый раз оставалась встречать Рождество в школе, и уже привыкла к тому, что обеды в это время проходят в чрезвычайно узком и тесном кругу: за одним (пусть и не маленьким) столом. Большой Зал был превосходно украшен: вдоль стен стояли пышные ели, на которых призрачным серебром блестел волшебный нетающий снег, над елями плавали мерцающие свечи, а с потолка падал заколдованный снег, который исчезал, не долетая пары метров до пола. Весь Зал сверкал и переливался, украшенный разноцветными гирляндами… А в центре был накрыт стол с самыми разнообразными яствами, угощениями с сюрпризами, праздничными блюдами и многим-многим другим, что просто невозможно описать. Во главе сидел Дамболдор, одетый в странноватую мантию красного цвета (с белой меховой отделкой) и радостно сверкал своими пронзительно синими глазами из-за знаменитых очков-половинок…

Да что говорить, праздник был чудесным и без сюрприза, приготовленного мисс Гренджер. Ну, а когда девушка попросила знакомого домового эльфа Добби принести из ее комнаты свертки, всем стало еще интереснее! Во-первых, сюрпризы любили практически все присутствующие, исключение составляли, пожалуй, лишь Снейп и прочие имеющиеся в наличии Слизеринцы, а во вторых, все слишком любили Гермиону, чтобы обидеть ее отсутствием энтузиазма… Ну, а когда каждый красиво упакованный сверток нашел своего владельца, прибавилось еще одно, третье, обстоятельство: подарки, подарки, подарки!… Улыбающаяся и довольная собой Гермиона наблюдала, как первокурсник из Хаффлпаффа рассматривает новое перо, которое, в отличие от его пяти предыдущих, не ломается, как пара пятикурсников из Равенкло придумывают, как можно использовать не заканчивающийся рулон пергамента, а их старшие товарищи спорят о том, как же такой можно было создать, как второкурсник-Гриффиндорец рассматривает свой новый красно-желтый шарф, а Гарри, Рон, Джинни и Симус все еще спорят о том, как и когда стоит открыть подарки, считать ли их уже рождественскими или нет, и не обязывают ли они их подарить своей Старосте еще пару небольших безделушек завтра утром… как Дамблдор рассматривает новую жердочку для Фокса, как профессор Снейп демонстративно равнодушно смотрит на новые весы измеряющие малые тяжести, как МакГонагалл не столько смотрит на подарок, сколько на свою ученицу, и глаза ее горят гордостью и уважением, как Слизеринцы… а вот Слизеринцы… упс!

Если Гермиона и нашла в своей идее какие-либо изъяны, то они в основном касались именно их – учеников Слизерина. Соперничество между факультетами давно переросло в личную вражду его учеников, а потому ожидать хорошей реакции у Слизеринцев девушка не могла. Но надеялась. Ей просто не хотелось верить, что в день, когда сам мир пытается стать лучше, когда все забывают о плохом, когда души становятся едиными, кто-то может своим презрением все испортить, убрать эту бесконечную радость, которую Гермиона ощущала уже второй день, стереть эту улыбку, которая озаряла хмурые лица друзей и заставляла всех в ответ тоже улыбаться, изувечить самые искренние и прекрасные намерения, идущие от самого сердца…

Радостные карие глаза наткнулись на брезгливые лица Слизеринцев, с удивлением и отвращением смотревших на красиво упакованные коробочки. Улыбка захотела сбежать с губ Гриффиндорки, но усилием воли та оставила ее на месте.

– Откройте, они не кусаются… – как можно радостнее и беззаботнее кивнула им Гермиона. – Я думаю, вам понравиться…

– Думаешь, что кого-то волнует то, что ТЫ думаешь? – раздался в ответ насмешливый голос. Улыбка девушки опять предприняла попытку к бегству, но воля ее хозяйки была все же сильнее…

– Что тебе в этот раз не нравиться, Малфой? – стараясь скрыть досаду и раздражение, спросила Гермиона. Она, конечно, ожидала всего, но, тем не менее, обида появилась крайне неожиданно.

Ее собеседник лишь недовольно хмыкнул. И как это не странно, но остальные Слизеринцы последовали его примеру. Он – их Староста, он – их лидер, он – их командир… у них просто нет выбора, да и желания делать что-то наперекор. А Драко Малфой именно на это всегда и рассчитывал: на молчаливую и послушную поддержку толпы. Он учился на одном курсе с этой девчонкой, с которой всегда соперничал за звание Лучшего студента, а потому любил время от времени попортить ей жизнь; он был из Слизерина, а потому недолюбливал Гриффиндор, который частенько обыгрывал его факультет в квиддич; он остался в это Рождество в ненавистной школе, и он просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то так искренне радовался жизни!

– Я не хочу принимать от тебя подарок, вот и все, – равнодушно подытожил парень.

– Почему?

– Ты прикасалась к нему… И потом, у моей семьи достаточно денег, чтобы… – парень брезгливо прикасаясь к подарку разорвал упаковочную бумагу, чтобы заглянуть во внутрь, – чтобы купить… купить… А что это?

– Футляр для пера, – твердым голосом пояснила девушка.

– А-а-а… – протянул парень, озадаченно глядя на предмет в своих руках. – Думаю, и его тоже можно купить…

– Но я тебе его дарю! – возразила Гермиона.

Или ей показалось, или Малфой действительно посмотрел на нее рассеянно? Хотя раньше девушке ничего не казалось…

– Я уже сказал, что не принимаю подарок, – собравшись, равнодушно ответил парень.

– Из-за того, что его сделала я?

– Да.

– Почему?

– Ты из Гриффиндора, ты маггла, ты общаешься с Поттером. Как видишь, причин масса, – учтиво пояснил Слизеринец, вложив в свои слова ровно такую долю иронии, чтобы и расслышать ее можно было, но чтобы профессора не могли снять баллы. – И ничего личного…

– Малфой, это просто подарок… – уже с некоторой обреченностью проговорила девушка.

– Гренджер, что ты заладила – «подарок, подарок»… Да не нужен он мне! От ТЕБЯ мне ничего не нужно…

Демонстративно повертев коробочкой перед лицом Гриффиндорки, Малфой с безразличным лицом кинул его за плечо. Слабый звон от падения был заглушен ветвями елей где-то за спиной парня, который с довольной ухмылкой встал из-за стола и пошел в гостиную своего факультета. Все собравшиеся за столом недоуменно поглядывали то на Гермиону, то на закрывшуюся дверь, но нарушить молчание никто не хотел. Конечно, от воцарившейся гробовой тишины время от времени мурашки бегали по коже, но это было лучше, чем начать говорить, нарушить молчание несмелыми словами, предназначенными для смущенной и растерявшейся девушки. Возможно, именно для того, чтобы и дальше не портить всем праздник, заставляя сконфуженно ерзать на стульях, Гермиона сама ушла. Гордо подняв голову, высоко вскинув носик, твердым, уверенным шагом и с едва заметно заблестевшими глазами она покинула Большой Зал.

Но всеобщая молчанка продолжалась: с жалостью все смотрели вслед ушедшей…

– Альбус, мне кажется, что пятидесяти баллов со Слизерина будет достаточно? – даже легкий шепот стал слышен всем присутствующим.

– Вы правы, Северус. Может мисс Гренджер это и не поможет, но это справедливо, – ответил директор, возвращаясь к своей тарелке и необычному лимонному десерту.

Еще несколько мгновений все шокировано смотрели на профессора Зельеварения, после чего стали бурно обсуждать его поступок, а затем и подарки, ужин и прочие насущные и не очень проблемы.

Собственно говоря, Гермионе спать не хотелось совсем. Настроение было испорчено окончательно и бесповоротно, но желания забыться в сладостных грезах не было. Посидев у камина в гостиной ровно столько, чтобы уйти за миг до возвращения с ужина своих друзей, она вернулась в свою спальню. Тут везде были разбросаны книги, которые она не спела убрать перед уходом, не совсем верно трансфигурированные подарки, которые так и не хотели возвращаться в первоначальный вид, а также некоторые пергаменты с заметками девушки для домашний заданий. Чтобы занять себя чем-то, отвлечься и сделать комнату пригодной для нормальной жизнедеятельности, Гермиона начала убираться. Справившись с этим, она уселась в пододвинутое к окну кресло и снова стала смотреть на снег.

Нет, она не плакала. Нет, она не обижалась на весь мир и на всех подонков, которые в нем обитают, хотя и очень хотелось. Нет, она не жалела себя и не сожалела о своих поступках. Она просто хотела посидеть в тишине, посмотреть на снег и успокоиться. Что бы Гермиона не сказала потом, но самой себе врать не хотелось: она прекрасно знала, что будет именно так! Если даже не хуже… То, что произошло, просто должно было произойти. Иначе это стало бы Рождественским чудом. Ведь рассчитывать на то, что вся задумка пройдет гладко, мог только глупец, а Гермиона себя таковой не считала. Да и Малфой не сказал и не сделал ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы предсказать заранее. Просто Староста Гриффиндора должна была сделать всем этот сюрприз, ну, а Староста Слизерина должен был не остаться незамеченным. Он сделал то, что сделал, то, что должен был сделать, то, что обязан был сделать… то, что делал всегда… Но почему же тогда обидно из-за этого?

Ну, а снег все падал и падал. У него точно не было никаких проблем, разбитых иллюзий и надежд, врагов, обид или неудач. Единственное, что у него было – это его белизна. Всепоглощающая, бесконечная чистота, завораживающая и убаюкивающая… У снега не было «вчера», и, возможно, не будет «завтра», но он был сейчас, и сейчас у него была цель – долететь до земли, укрыть ее плотным и пушистым покрывалом, скрыть все недостатки, всю грязь, все неточности, залечить все раны, и сделать мир бесподобно белым и чистым, без угловатостей и неточностей, без темных пятен и режущих глаз картин, сделать все вокруг бескрайним и нескончаемо белым… потом, когда-нибудь… А сейчас только лететь, лететь, лететь…

Глядя в окно, Гермиона усмехнулась: день сегодня был все же хорошим, не смотря ни на что. Да и праздник удался! Даже в день, когда сказка почти становиться реальностью могут происходить плохие вещи. Ну и что? Разве стоит из-за этого отчаиваться? Вряд ли…

Сочельник… И внизу девушку ждут друзья, ведь они всегда ждут…

Гермиона еще долго просидела у камина в гостиной. Какие бы испытания не выпадали в жизни ей и ее друзьям, но ничего не менялось: Рон и Гарри смешили всех демонстрируя новые изобретения близнецов, Джинни заигрывала с Симусом и ругалась из-за этого с братом, парень-второкурсник восторженно смотрел на Гарри Поттера и свой подарок, поблагодарив Гермиону уже в тысячный раз, а сама мисс Гренджер каждый пятнадцать минут пыталась угомонить разбушевавшуюся компанию, которая грозила перебудить всю школу. Было уже за полночь, когда, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, Гермиона отправилась спать. В комнате было темно, лишь за окном безмолвно кружил снег, а на кровати у девушки сонно мурлыкал кот… Покой, безмятежность, тихая радость, счастье царили здесь, в этой густой, но теплой и родной тьме комнаты. И хотя Гермиона понимала, что надо раздеться, лечь спать, но она не могла пошевелиться, зачарованная ощущением легкости и таинственности, даруемым его величеством Праздником. Взгляни она сейчас в зеркало Джедан, она увидела бы себя, только себя, такую, какой есть, потому что в этот миг, в эту секунду она была счастлива, бесконечно счастлива. И лишь потому, что она была, что был этот снег, что было Рождество, что в этом мире было волшебство, живущее в сердцах… И еще был слабый, еле слышный стук в окно. «Почта!»

Большая коричневая школьная сова стучалась в окно. Гермиона распахнула ставни, почувствовав, как свежий ветер обдувает лицо, а мелкие снежинки покалывают кожу, и птица влетела в комнату. Сделав круг, сова приземлилась на кровати, положив на нее что-то увесистое, а сама уселась рядом с недовольным видом. Теряясь в догадках, Гермиона распаковывала доставленную посылку. Но когда она сорвала всю упаковочную бумагу, под ней девушка обнаружила большую книгу, книгу по трансфигурации. Гермиона с удивлением и замешательством, смешанным со чувством странной взволнованности, рассматривала принесенную книгу: четкий, хотя и немного потрепанный корешок, кремовые хрустящие страницы с витиеватыми буквами, мягкая, словно теплая обложка… У таких книг есть своя история, своя жизнь, своя душа. Это не просто кусок бумаги с закарлючками, это…

– Эй, ты чего! – изумленно уставилась на сову девушка, когда та, неслышно подлетев и сев рядом, ущипнула ее за палец. – Тебе чего?

Словно отвечая, птица протянула ей лапку.

– Так ты еще и письмо принесла!

Заинтригованная происходящим, Гермиона поспешно отвязала письмо, тут же вскрыла его и впилась взглядом в написанные строчки:

_«Прими эту книгу. Думаю, она покажется тебе интересной. С Рождеством.»_

И все… Подписи или других опознавательных знаков не было.

Но Гермиона знала, ни на секунду более не сомневалась в авторе… как и не сомневалась в том, что оставленный в Большом зале футляр для пера, ранее бывший серебряной вилкой, отыскать уже никому не удастся! Она еще раз просмотрела письмо и вернулась к книге. «Чудеса случаются! Наверное, сегодня действительно особенный день…»

Теперь улыбка не сойдет с ее уст даже во сне…

А сова еще некоторое время посидела в теплой комнате, с интересом поглядывая янтарными глазами на довольную ученицу, а потом вылетела в окно, в ночь. А девушка, перед тем, как закрыть ставни, долго смотрела вслед удаляющейся птице, летящий сквозь медленно кружащуюся снежную завесу, пока та не растворилась в ней среди белого снега. Снега, все падающего и падающего с неба и очищающего наши души так же, как и землю. Снега, способного подарить покой и безмятежность, способного забрать все зло и печаль. Снега, дающего веру в то, что чудеса в этой жизни возможны… если ты способен в них поверить.


End file.
